


Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream.

by AngelOnFire (Katherine3)



Series: One song series [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dreams, Gods, M/M, and other stuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:04:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine3/pseuds/AngelOnFire
Summary: Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream, make him the cutest that I've ever seen.Give him two lips like roses in clover, and tell him that his lonely nights are over.Sandman, I'm so alone, don't have nobody to call my own.Please turn on your magic beam, Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream.The Chordettes/SYML - Mr SandmanLiam meets Theo in his dreams, and is very curious about him. He really hopes to see him again but he doesn't know what awaits at the end of the road.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics are from The Chordettes' version, but the vibe is from SYML's.
> 
> This work was something completely different at the beggining, but I think I like this version of it more. There will be no happy ending, or maybe there will be, depends how you look at it, I guess.
> 
> As always, if you notice any mistakes, please let me know. If you want to read more, leave a comment. If you like it, leave a comment. If you dislike it leave a comment. Just leave a comment please, because it's nice :3
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy.

Liam groaned quietly as he stubmlbed out of the kitchen into the garden, spilling almost half of his drink onto the grass. He finished the rest in one sip and then threw the cup away. He felt sick and dizzy. He was pretty sure he's going to either throw up or pass out at any second now.

"Hey, you're okay?" Someone asked. Liam wasn't sure who that was. He wasn't even sure if that person was talking to him. He waved his hand dismissively anyway. He wouldn't dare to speak. Not right now.

Okay, so maybe he had one too many drinks. Or five too many. Who cares? He doesn't. Hayden doesn't for sure. No one cares. Maybe Mason cares a little, but he's too busy being happy with his new boyfriend to notice how misserable Liam was lately. And he didn't blame him for that, Mason was a good friend, but he had his own life and Liam couldn't expect him to always be there when he had a bad day. Or bad night. Or bad party.

Liam sat down on a deck chair next to the pool. The room stopped spinning a little, but the yelling and laughter of everyone that was now having fun in the pool still made him feel sick. He carefully laid down and let out a small sigh, as he closed his eyes. And then everything went silent.

_Liam frowned as he slowly opened his eyes and looked around. The garden was empty. There were no people in the pool. No one in the house. No one everywhere it seemed. Has he gone crazy? Or deaf? He blinked slowly and sat up. He had to admit, he felt much better than he did before, but at the same time he felt worse. Much worse. What was going on?_

_"Hello" Someone said and Liam jumped on his seat, looking over at the source of the voice. There was a guy spread across the deck chair next to Liam's. He seemed relaxed, one of his arms behind his head and the other holding a pink drink with a little umbrella in it. His legs were crossed at the ankles and he had sunglasses on as if he was in some kind of tropical beach. Although, he would feel pretty hot on a beach with his ripped, black jeans and the leather jacket of the same color. Liam noticed that even his t-shirt was black._

_"Um, hi?" Liam said, unsure, before he looked around again. "Wha- What is going on?" He asked, his voice small and clearly terrified._

_The stranger hummed and sat up, putting his feet on the ground at the side of the deck chair, so he and Liam were sitting face to face now. "You're dreaming" He replied, calmly._

_"I'm- I'm dreaming?" Liam asked, raising an eyebrow. It didn't make sense. But then again it made perfect sense. How else could he explain everyone dissapear so suddenly? How else would he explain feeling so well after he felt like he was about to die? It must've been a lucid dream or something like that._

_"Yup" The other said, popping the 'p', before he took a long sip from his drink and winced, putting it aside. It clearly didn't taste well._

_Liam hummed, looking back at the man "So you must be Morpheus, I assume"_

_The boy smirked "You shouldn't assume things, Liam" He said, before he bit his lower lip, clearly thinking of something for a moment "You can call me... Theo" He decided. "I think it's close enough" He added, looking at Liam again._

_"Theo" Liam whispered softly, as he watched the other. Could it be real? Was he so lonely that he imagined a hot as hell boy sitting right next to him? Sure, he and Hayden broke up almost a year ago and he just couldn't pull himself together since then, but wasn't it too much? Wasn't imagining people in your dreams a bit extreme?_

_"What are you thinking about?" Theo asked, softly raising an eyebrow. Liam blushed a little. Why was he blushing, Theo was just his imaginary friend, or whatever. He wasn't real. He was only in his head._

_"Just... wonder. What this is all about" Liam admitted and shrugged softly, before he looked Theo up and down. He had to admit, the other was extremly attractive. He had beautiful, pink, full lips. His brown hair was a little long, but it fit him pretty well. Liam couldn't see his eyes, but he was sure they were beautiful as hell. Maybe brown, like Hayden's? And his arms. Oh, how he'd love to just dive in and let the other hold him until the end of the world._

_"I just wanted to meet you, before..." Theo bit his lower lip again. Liam wanted nothing more than to just lean over and kiss him. He's never seen a person as attractive as Theo was. Even Hayden couldn't compare and to Liam she was the most beautiful person in the world._

_"Before?" Liam whispered, without even realizing it._

_"Before it's time" Theo finished, his face suddenly a bit more calm. A bit more sad._

_"Time?" Liam asked, tilding his head in confusion._

_"Time to go" Theo said, as if it was enough to explain everything._

_Why couldn't he do it? It was so easy, lean in and kiss the guy. It wasn't like it was new to him, he was attracted to guys before. He even kissed with Brett once. So it should be easy, especially that Theo wasn't real. He was just a figure of Liam's imagination. There would be no consequances to his action. He could kiss Theo, touch him, do anything he wanted and it didn't matter, because it was all just a dream. But he couldn't do it. It all felt too real. Theo felt too real._

_Liam couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he felt as if Theo wasn't just a person Liam made up in his head. As if he was actually an intruder. A real, living person that decided to step into his head, into his dreams._

_Theo sighed softly "We don't have much time" He whispered._

_Liam frowned a little "It's a dream. We have all the time in the world. Isn't it how it works? That time flies faster in dreams?" He asked, curiously._

_Theo smiled weakly "It depends" He admitted with a small shrug._

_"On what?" Liam asked in return, softly raising an eyebrow._

_"My brother" Theo said in a whisper. Liam had no idea why he shivered. "I'm sorry I can't stay for long tonight. I have things I have to take care of. But maybe... maybe next time" He said, getting up from his place._

_"Wait. It's my dream, I tell you what to do. You can't just get up and leave" Liam protested, getting up himself. He now noticed that the other boy was a little taller than him "You will sit your ass down on the chair right now"_

_Theo looked surprised to say at least, before a grin spread across his face "As you wish" He said, sitting down like a puppy that just learned a new command and was proud of himself for doing so._

_"Good" Liam actually had no idea what to do next. He bit his lower lip as he watched Theo probably watching him back. Those sunglsses were really black. They almost looked like a hole in the universe. And Liam didn't like them "Take them off" He commended._

_Theo raised an eyebrow "What? My clothes?" He asked, clearly amused "I'm not sure if you're ready to see how beautiful and flawless my body is, Liam" He added._

_Liam rolled his eyes at that. Even though he wouldn't mind "No, the sunglasses. I don't like them" He said._

_"Oh" Theo said. He ran his hand through his hair, ruffling it a little. He seemed nervous for some reason. But Liam wasn't going to change his mind. It was his dream, he could do whatever the hell he wanted._

_Theo finally took off his glasses and looked up at Liam. He honestly had no idea what he expected, but it wasn't that. Theo's eyes were green. The most green eyes Liam has ever seen. And he couldn't look away. He just stood there, staring into those beautiful eyes as they stared back at him. And he'd probably do that forever if it wasn't for the voice._

_"Time to go" The voice said. Liam turned to look at the person who said it. At the other end of the pool stood a man, his hands behind his back. His eyes were brown, black almost. His dark hair was short, but not very short. And he had moles. Lots of moles. But the worst part was his face. He was handsome, sure, but he was also... cold. Completely emotionless._

_"Brother" Theo said, getting up from his seat again. He glanced at Liam and hummed "I'll see you again soon, promise" He whispered. Liam blinked his eyes and Theo wasn't there anymore, he was on the other side of the pool, next to his brother. Liam opened his mouth to protest, but he couldn't say anything. He couldn't move. He was paralyzed._

"Liam!" A voice yelled. Liam groaned as he slowly opened his eyes and saw Mason's face above him. Liam frowned, before he leaned over the edge of the deck chair and threw up. He hated that part of the parties. The shitty part when he felt like crap.

Mason sighed softly, as he rubbed Liam's back "Come on, lets get you home" He said softly, putting his hand on the other's arm.

Liam nodded, unable to protest. He let Mason help him up and then accepted the water that Connor offered him. There were far less people than there was before he passed out. It must've been a few hours and the party was slowly dying.

Connor and Mason dragged him into Mason's car and laid him down on a back seat with a plastic bag in hand, in case he felt like throwing up again. He closed his eyes and soon enough he was asleep again. This time he didn't see Theo though, but he hoped the other would keep his promise. He hoped they'd see each other again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo and Liam meet again and basically go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and kudos if you liked, pretty please.  
> As always, let me know if you find any mistakes. I have no beta to help me with that and nobody has time for proof reading, am I right?  
> Hope you enjoy :D

Liam climbed up the stairs as quietly as possible. He could hear his mom and step-dad fighting in the kitchen and he really didn’t want their anger to turn his way. They’d notice that he’s drunk again and he already had enough trouble.

After stumbling into his room, Liam slowly undressed himself. He was a bit tipsy, but it wasn’t so bad. He’s been worse many, many times before. He knew he should shower, but he was too tired for that, so he laid down on the bed and covered himself with a blanket, nuzzling his pillow and letting out a small sigh.

_Liam could feel the bed next to him dip with someone’s weight. He froze, not sure what do it. It sure as hell wasn’t any of his parents, and it couldn’t have been Mason, he was on a date with Corey. Liam took a deep breath, before he gathered enough courage to slowly open his eyes._

_“Hi” Theo whispered, a small smile on his lips as he got more comfortable on the bed._

_Liam quickly sat up, looking down at the other. Was this real or was he dreaming again? He didn’t remember falling asleep. But then again, Theo couldn’t really be there, so it must’ve been a dream._

_“Awww, lay back down. You look so cute with your eyes closed and face cuddled to the pillow” Theo said, patting the place where Liam’s head was just a minute ago._

_Liam huffed softly “If I knew you were coming, I’d shower before bed” He said, but laid back down, his eyes fixed on Theo. The other chuckled softly and hummed._

_“It doesn’t matter to me. Besides, I’m in your head, I can’t tell if you smell bad or not” Theo whispered with a shrug._

_Liam just looked, not sure what to say in return. Was Theo aware that he was just Liam’s dream. Was he aware that he was not actually real. Or was Liam just not aware that Theo was an actual person. Sure, he was suspecting that, but he didn’t actually have a proof. How do you even get a proof of something like that? Was Theo a telepath? An alien? Was he working with government so see if by invading people’s dreams you can take control of the person and then make an army?_

_Theo didn’t say anything more, just looked back at Liam, as if he was admiring him. Liam couldn’t help but blush. When their eyes met, Theo smiled and that made Liam almost choke on his own breath. He already forgot how green Theo’s eyes were and how beautiful was his smile._

_“Why now?” Liam asked quietly, a little frown forming on his face._

_“What do you mean?” Theo asked, clearly a little confused, but the smile not leaving his face._

_“Well, I tried everything the internet told me. I tried to drink warm milk before bed so I could have nice dreams. Tried to force a lucid dream. I succeeded a few times, and I tried to make you… to make you appear, I guess. It never worked. I tried to get drunk and sleep by a pool, hoping that maybe some chemicals in the water or in the booze, or combination of both, made you appear, but I still got nothing. Why did you suddenly come back?” Liam asked._

_He watched as the smile faded from Theo’s face and was replied by a small pout and frown “You just gave up so quickly?” He asked, offended. Or at least he pretended to be, Liam could still see the playful spark in his eyes._

_“Quickly?” Liam asked, raising an eyebrow “I stopped trying after four months”_

_This time Theo’s good mood actually disappeared. He seemed shocked and almost angry at the same time “How long…?” He swallowed hard and licked his lips “How long ago did we meet?”_

_“Over six months ago. Almost seven, I guess” Liam replied._

_Theo said something in a language that Liam didn’t understand, he was sure it was a bad word, though. He sat up and ran his hand down his face “No. No, no, no” Theo said, his voice almost desperate, as he was shaking his head. As if he was in denial. “The time flies by differently for you, I forgot. I got so caught up with work and everything...”. Liam could hear a pleading in Theo’s voice. As if he was begging him for forgiveness, without actually saying the words._

_Liam sat up and hesitantly put his hand on Theo’s arm “Hey, it’s okay. It’s like… whatever. I mean, you’re just my dream, who cares when you appear” He said, but he wasn’t sure of his own words anymore. Something in Theo made him feel that he was more than his imagination._

_Theo seemed a little sad when he looked up at Liam, and then he sighed softly “Hey, I guess we have to make tonight count then. Have some crazy adventure or whatever”_

_“Can we do that? I mean, last time your brother came by and made you go after barely a few minutes. That’s not enough time for adventure” Liam said, trying to make Theo feel better with a little humour. And it seemed like it worked a bit, as the other gives him a small smile._

_“I have a little more time tonight” Theo said “Especially that...” He stopped, biting his lower lip._

_“That?” Liam asked, softly raising an eyebrow._

_Theo shook his head “Doesn’t matter. Come on” He said and took Liam’s hand, dragging him off the bed. Liam stood in front of Theo and looked up at him with a hum._

_“What now?” Liam asked, raising an eyebrow._

_“Take us somewhere. It’s your dream, you control it” Theo said with a shrug._

_“I thought your brother controls it” Liam teased and was happy to see that Theo actually smiled at that._

_“Not tonight” He replied and hummed “Alright, where would you like us to be now?”_

_Liam had no idea. He had the whole world at his feet. More, the whole universe. It was his dream, why not make up a planet made of cotton candy? There was nothing stopping him. He was never a very imaginative person though, so in the end he decided to go with Paris._

_In a blink of an eye they were on top of the Eiffel Tower. The wind was ruffling his clothes that were now skinny jeans, a white t-shirt and a plaid shirt on top. At least it wasn’t his pyjamas. Although his feet were still bare, but he didn’t mind, he wasn’t cold even with the wind blowing._

_“Eiffel tower. How romantic” Theo said with a grin, which made Liam blush and hit his chest as he mumbled ‘shut up’._

_Liam’s been there once, a long time ago and everything looked more or less the same as he remembered it. It was a lot less crowded, though. It was just the two of them there. Not that Liam minded. He looked up at Theo and started laughing when he saw the way the other’s hair moved in the wind. It was a total mess and it was mostly going into Theo’s eyes. He liked Theo’s eyes. He wanted to see them._

_The wind stopped suddenly and Liam felt his heart skip a bit when he saw Theo with his eyes bright with happiness and a smile spread across his face. It was hands down the most beautiful thing Liam has ever seen in his entire life._

_“So, what are we doing here?” Theo asked, looking around “Admiring the view?”_

_“I am” Liam said, without realizing. Theo looked down at him with his brow raised before he chuckled._

_“Smooth” Theo commented and sighed happily, before he hummed “Why don’t we eat?”_

_“There’s nothing to e-” Before Liam could finish, there was table with candles and wine and delicious looking food._

_“You were saying?” Theo teased as he pulled out a chair and gestured for Liam to sit down._

_Liam did just that, still staring at the food “I should start getting used to this, I guess”_

_“You should” Theo agreed as he took the place across from Liam. The table was so small that they could easily hold hands if they wanted to, but at the same time big enough to hold any food that Liam could imagine. Dreams don’t have the same laws of the normal word, Liam realised._

_“Is this inception?” Liam asked, looking up at the other._

_“What?” Theo asked, confused, but clearly amused at the same time._

_“You know, like the movie? Are we on a plane and you just drugged me to steal a code that will give you access to my family’s fortune?”_

_“You’re in your own bed, Liam”_

_“Okay, did you drug me in my bed to steal my family’s fortune?”_

_“No”_

_“Good. Because we’re not that rich anyway. You’d just be wasting a good drug on me” Liam said with a small smirk, before he started to eat. It didn’t matter what he ate, even if it was an octopus or something like that, it’d still be the most delicious thing in the world. And the wine! He never had something this incredible in his whole life._

_“Enjoying your food?” Theo asked with a small chuckle._

_“That obvious?” Liam asked, with a small blush._

_“The moan gave it away” Theo said with a wink, which made Liam blush even more._

_After they ate some food they started to walk around the floor, looking around at the city. Liam was actually amazed by it, as it wasn’t just Paris, he saw New York, Las Vegas and even his house in Beacon Hills. He thought how crazy this was. If he didn’t know that it was a dream, all of this would seem perfectly normal to him, but since he was aware, he could tell just how weird it all was._

_“So… who are you?” Liam finally asked, as he looked at Theo._

_Theo raised an eyebrow at him, amused smile on his face “Well, I’m not Morpheus” He stated with a small chuckle._

_“Okay, then who?” Liam repeated the question, stopping to properly look at Theo “You’re in my head, but you’re not… made by me. If that makes any sense”_

_Theo sighed softly “I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for my brother” He stated with a shrug._

_Liam raised an eyebrow “And who’s your brother? All I know about him is that he’s creepy and that he controls my dreams for some reason”_

_“Not your dreams, per se” Theo replied before he shook his head “Do we have to talk about it? We don’t have much time, before…. before it’s time to go. And I want to have some fun instead of talking about my fucked up life”_

_Liam watched Theo for a moment, before he sighed deeply. He hoped that Theo would come back to him again, even if he has to wait another six months for it. Maybe then he’ll get his answers._

_Theo hummed as he looked over the edge of the platform they were on. Liam just now noticed that there was no balustrade. Was it there before? He couldn’t really tell._

_“Let’s jump” Theo said suddenly, as he looked back at Liam. The teenager blinked a few times and frowned._

_“Are you serious?”_

_Theo nodded and extended his hand for him to take. Liam stared at it for a moment before he finally took it and walked over to stand next to his dream guy._

_“Are you scared of heights?” Theo asked._

_“I am when I’m about to jump off an Eiffel tower. What if we die?”_

_“We won’t die, it’s just a dream”_

_“Okay, what if I wake up and not see you for another six months?”_

_“You won’t wake up. I promise”_

_Liam looked up and his eyes met Theo’s. He almost lost his breath as he stared into them. How could someone have such green eyes?_

_“Ever?” Liam finally managed to whisper, making Theo chuckle. And oh God, that sound must’ve been made in heaven._

_“For now” Theo finally said, before he kissed Liam’s hand and smirked up at him “Catch me if you can” He added, before he stepped forward and fell down._

_Liam frowned deeply as he looked after him. What was there to lose? It was just a dream, right? He got on the Eiffel tower from his bedroom, he won’t die. He took a deep breath, before he squeezed his eyes shot and jumped off._

_At first he felt a strong wind ruffle his hair and clothes. It was cold, but kind of freeing at the same time. And then there was water. It felt as if he just jumped from a cliff into an ocean. He swam up and started coughing. He didn’t expect the water to be there, so as soon as he got into it, he gasped in surprise, taking in water instead of air, though._

_“Hey, I’ve got you” Liam heard Theo’s voice, before there were two strong arms wrapped around his waist. The teenager could feel Theo’s chest against his back and he was sure that he’s going to have a morning wood when he wakes up. He slowly opened his eyes and look at the other man, who was smiling at him. Liam blinked a few times, before he leaned up and without thinking about it too much, he kissed Theo._

_The other man seemed surprised at first, but quickly got into it, his hands tightening around Liam’s waist as he gripped Theo’s wet hair, pulling him even closer. They could stay like this forever if it wasn’t for someone clearing his throat._

_They both seemed surprised as they look over at the beach, where Theo’s brother was stood, raising his eyebrow and shaking his head disapprovingly._

_“No” Theo protested, quickly getting out of the water and onto the send. He was wearing only swimming trunks. Wet swimming trunks. And Liam had to admit that Theo was right the last time, seeing him almost naked made Liam’s head spin “You promised me more time” Theo added, as he stood in front of his brother._

_“And you got it. Now it’s time to go” The other said calmly, before he glanced at Liam, who just got out of the water himself and stood right behind Theo._

_“No, please. Just a moment longer” Liam could hear desperation in Theo’s voice. Pleading. Did Theo like him so much?_

_“You’re being ridiculous Thana-” Before he could finish, Theo put his hand on his brother’s mouth to stop him from talking._

_“Theo” Theo corrected him, his eyes determined._

_“Theo” The man corrected himself against his brother’s hand, contempt clear in his voice and the look that he gave his brother. “Whatever your name, time to go” He added, as he pushed the hand away._

_Theo glanced at Liam and then back at his brother “I’m begging you for more time. Please, brother. I’ll do anything” He said. Liam was sure that any second now Theo’ll sink down to his knees and starts kissing his hand, just so he’d agree._

_“Fine” The man finally said, giving Liam a brief look, before his eyes turned back to his brother “But I won’t warn you this time” He said, his voice as cold as it always seemed to be. Liam really wondered who was this guy. And how someone as cold as him could be the brother of someone as sweet and warm as Theo._

_“Thank you” Theo said with a relieved sigh and walked back to Liam, giving him a tight hug._

_Liam really didn’t mind, he melted into the touch, hugging Theo back. He looked over the man’s shoulder and noticed that his brother was gone, only footprints in the sand suggesting that he was ever there. Liam decided not to think about it and just nuzzled Theo’s neck, breathing in his scent and just taking as much of him as he could. He had no idea where the man would disappear and how long it’d take for them to see each other again._

_After a very long time of cuddling, the finally pulled back. Liam looked Theo up and down and raised an eyebrow “How can your body be so perfect? I start to think that I honestly made you up. You look exactly like my dream man would look like” He stated with a small chuckle._

_Theo raised an eyebrow, a cocky smile on his lips “Oh, really? Glad to hear that I’m not only the man in your dreams, but also the man of your dreams” He replied._

_Liam rolled his eyes “How could you not be? You’re funny, sweet, handsome and you basically have a body of a greek god” He stated, making Theo laugh._

_“You have no idea” Theo said with a grin, before he hummed “Why don’t we have some drinks and relax on the beach” He proposed._

_Liam looked down at the nice blanket and two drinks that were now on the send. He was actually starting to like this dream world. He sat down on the blanket, soon joined by Theo, and took the drink, taking a sip. And it was just the perfect drink. What else could he expect from his dream?_

_Theo wrapped his arm around Liam’s shoulder, giving the young man a warm smile, but Liam noticed the hint of sadness in his eyes._

_“I know, it’s time to go soon” Liam whispered with a sigh “But that’s okay. I promise you our second date will be much more epic. I’ll learn how to travel in space and we’ll watch stars from up close or visit other plants like in Doctor Who” He said with a small smile, hoping to make the other feel better._

_Theo let out a small chuckle, but Liam could tell there was some bitterness in it “I can’t wait” He whispered, before he leaned in and kissed Liam again. The moment their lips met, Liam felt as if fireworks were exploding in his chest. He kissed many people before, but none of them kissed as good as Theo. Nothing about Theo was human-like, he was so much more than that, and Liam could feel it in his touch and in his kiss. He could see it in his eyes. And he loved that._

_When they pulled away, Liam looked at Theo and smiled softly “Hey, what would you say about a walk on the beach during a sunset? I can make that happen” He whispered._

_Theo smiled widely and nodded “Yeah, that sounds good” He said and got up, offering his hand to Liam. Liam took it and tangled their fingers together, before they started walking._

_“Theo?” He whispered, looking up at the other man, who looked down at him “Please tell me who you are”_

_Theo sighed and shook his head “Not yet” He replied with a small smile “You’ll know soon. Too soon” He replied, eyes falling on the ground as if he said the last part to himself._

_Liam felt so confused again. Who was Theo? Who was his brother? Why couldn’t he get any answers? Was his imagination so wild, or was Theo really an intruder in his head. Well, he was welcomed any time, but still._

_Liam looked down and frowned as he noticed something in the corner of his eyes. He looked behind them, his frown only deepening. He couldn’t put his finger on it at first, but then he quickly realized what was wrong and gasped “You have wings” He almost yelled as he let go of Theo’s hand and took a step away from him._

_Theo’s eyes opened wide as he moved around, as if trying to look at his own back to find what Liam was talking about._

_“I mean your shadow” Liam corrected himself, making the other stop and look down and then back up, his eyes wide._

_“Liam” Was all Theo was able to whisper. ___

__Liam woke up, gasping as he sat up in his bed. He winced and groaned, covering his head with his hands. He knew he shouldn’t drink so much last night, the hangover was going to kill him._ _

__After he took a shower, he spent the whole day in bed, thinking about Theo and everything that happened. It was just a dream. So why did it feel so real?_ _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might be full of mistakes, it wasn't beta'd or even checked, I just wanted to finish it (as I rarely finish things in my life :P)  
> Either way, I hope you'll enjoy, please leave a comment and kudos. Thank you.
> 
> Also TRIGGER WARNING
> 
> There's already major caracter's death warning for the story, but I just want to make sure you all know about it. I tried to make it not so detailed, but still, please be cautious, if it is something that triggers you.

Liam gritted his teeth as he focused on the road. Who the hell did Mason think he was? Sure, he may be Liam’s best friend, but he had no right to tell him what to do. He was not his parents.

Besides, it’s not like Mason even knew what was going on in his life. Ever since he and Corey got together his best friend seemed to always be busy and didn’t have time to hang out with Liam.

And yeah, maybe Mason had good intentions when he took his keys away from him, but he only had two beers. Three tops. Or was it five? Either way, he was perfectly capable of driving himself home. Sure, Liam did regret punching Mason in the face to get his keys back from him, but it was his best friend’s fault.

Liam blinked slowly, feeling his eyes falling shot. The car was so warm and comfortable that it was hard for him to keep his eyes open. He suddenly he heard a honk of a car. A truck. And then he saw bright, white light right in front of his car.

“It’s time” Liam heard and turned to look at the passenger's seat where Theo was. Oh no. Was he asleep? Did he just fall asleep in his car? Shit. That was bad. Very, very bad.

Liam felt Theo’s hand on his and then he was on the street, his car in the distance. Or what was left of his car, at least. He stared at the scene with his mouth wide open, trying to take this in. He fell asleep behind the wheel. He was woken up by the truck’s honk. His car crushed into the truck and got completely destroyed. But Theo was there. And Theo pulled him out.

“You saved my life” Liam breathed out and basically threw himself at Theo, hugging him tightly “Thank you” He whispered, nuzzling the other’s chest. He could feel Theo softly put his hands on his back and patting it.

“I didn’t” Theo suddenly said. Liam froze and pulled back to look up at the man. He gasped and took a few steps back. Theo had wings. He actually had wings. They were black and feathery and they were on his back.

“I don’t...” Liam said, confused and terrified at the same time. What the hell was going on?

“Liam, I think you should know my name. My real name” Theo said slowly, his hand on Liam’s arm, as if he was scared the other might run away “My name’s Thanatos”

“No, it’s not” Liam said with disbelieve “No, it can’t be. Because Thanatos is the god of...” He stopped himself, too scared to say the word.

“Death” Theo finished for him, a sad smile on his lips. “Yeah”

Liam looked up at him, his eyes wide, not knowing what to say. This wasn’t happening. He was dreaming again. It was just a dream. And in a moment he’s going to wake up in his own bed, because he didn’t even leave the house. He probably didn’t even talk to Mason. It was all just a stupid dream. 

He looked at the car, he could hear the police sirens getting closer. He could see people gathering around his car, trying to help. But they couldn’t. Liam wasn’t there anymore.

“Gods shouldn’t fall in love with humans. But I did” Theo said, making Liam look back at him. “And I shouldn’t have ever talked to you, but I couldn’t stay away anymore. Especially when… when I knew how soon you’ll die”

Liam just stared at the other, not knowing what to say. This couldn’t be real. It just couldn’t.

“I first saw you when your father died. I was there to take him to the other side and I saw you crying by his bed. And I remember thinking that you were the most beautiful human being I’ve ever seen. Your dad told me a lot about you. But you were so young then. And you’ve changed so much since then”

Liam snorted as he listen to Theo. He was 14 when his dad died. Of course he changed. Sadly, he changed for the worse, as he now realised.

“I watched you, watched your life as much as I could. And it was breaking my heart to see you fall as you did after Hayden left. I wanted you to be happy. I asked my brother, Hypnos, to let me talk to you in your dreams. It was the only way for you to see me. For us to talk. To touch” Theo bit his lower lip, as he tightened his grip on Liam’s arm. Liam had no intention to leave. Where would he go anyway?

“You’re touching me now” Liam whispered, a hint of bitterness in his voice.

Theo sighed and shook his head “It’s different now” He replied and groaned “I fucked up. I forgot how different my time flies from yours. I was hoping we could talk more, that maybe I could be your friend. That maybe I could help you”

Liam didn’t reply anything to that anymore. He looked back at the car crash. There was police and ambulance there already. He could hear firetrack coming though. They probably had to take out his body. Liam shivered at the thought. Was it true? Was he dead?

“I didn’t say goodbye to Mason” Liam suddenly realised.

“What?” Theo asked, moving a little, so he’d be able to look into Liam’s eyes.

“I didn’t say goodbye to Mason” Liam repeated, looking at Theo again “Or Corey. Or my parents. I punched Mason in the face” He could feel his voice shaking and tears filling his eyes. Was it stupid to cry? How could he cry anyway? He was dead. “I have to go back, I have to tell him that I’m sorry” He said and started moving back towards his car, as if he could just jump right back into his body and everything would be okay again.

Theo pulled Liam by his arm and wrapped his arms around the man again “You can’t. I’m so sorry, but you can’t” He said, letting Liam sob against his shoulder. He could feel the other hitting his chest, trying to get away, but he didn’t let go. He held Liam until the other finally calmed down again.

Liam slowly pulled back, and Theo let him, sniffling as he look up at the god of death “What now?” He finally asked, his voice small.

“Now I’m taking you to Elysium” Theo said with a shrug, as if that was obvious.

“Isn’t that like a heaven or something?” Liam asked, biting his lower lip. He couldn’t go to heaven. He wasn’t a good person. He was a young alcoholic who punched his best friend and killed himself on the road.

“It is” Theo admitted.

“Why?” Liam looked confused at the other man “I wasn’t a good person. I don’t deserve to go to heaven”

Theo raised an eyebrow at him “Well, I’m not the one making decisions. But you wouldn’t want to be in hell, would you?” He asked.

Liam hesitated. Okay, so he was an asshole, but hell felt a bit too harsh. Buring for the rest of eternity didn’t sound that fun.

“Come on” Theo said, taking Liam’s hand. In a blink of an eye they weren't on the street anymore. They were in a cave full of people.

Liam looked around at all the lost and confused faced. They didn’t seem to notice him, everyone too focused on themselves. “Where are we?”, he asked, quietly.

Theo hummed “It’s kind of a purgatory. Here’s where people are waiting for their ride down the Styx. That’s where I usually leave the souls after I bring them to Hades. But you get a special treatment. A backstage entrance, let's say” He explained, before he started walking.

Liam followed him, squeezing through the crowd and looking around. He was glad that he met Theo. He’d probably go crazy in this place, like all those other poor souls. He held tightly onto Theo’s hand, really not wanting to lose him in this place.

Soon they got out of the crowd and Liam looked back. He knew from history classes that it was something he probably shouldn’t do, but he just couldn’t help himself. Those people looked so miserable. When he looked back to see when they were going, he gasped.

Before them was a huge, green field full of colourful flowers. The sky was blue, the sun was shining and there were wooden houses in the distance. It looked like the most beautiful place he’s ever seen.

“This is where I leave you” Theo said suddenly, making Liam look up at him.

“What? No, you can’t leave me here alone” Liam protested, holding Theo’s hand harder, so the other wouldn’t leave. “Please don’t leave me”

Theo sighed and brought Liam’s hand up to his lips, giving it a kiss “I have no choice” He said calmly, before he gave Liam a sad smile.

Liam quickly wrapped his arms around Theo, hugging him tightly “Will you visit me? Please?” He asked against the man’s chest, feeling his eyes fill with tears again. He felt a kiss on the tip of his head, before Theo spoke.

“I’m not allowed into the Elysium. I’m not even the one who’s supposed to bring you here” Theo said calmly. Liam could hear his voice shaking a little, so he pulled back to look at Theo’s face. The god’s eyes were as teary as his own.

“So I’ll never see you again?” Liam asked quietly.

Another sad smile “Maybe sometime, in your dreams” Theo whispered, before he leaned in, giving Liam a kiss.

They stood there, kissing, with Theo’s hands on Liam’s cheeks and Liam’s hands still resting on Theo’s sides. And then Theo pulled away.

Liam opened his eyes but Theo was no longer there. He was alone and there were fields and forests all around. And he was alone. Or so he thought.

“Liam?” A familiar voice called out. Liam quickly turned around, smile stretching across his face.

“Dad?”


End file.
